Dark Ages
by AluRavieUchiha
Summary: E o que é a real morte, quando a vida deixa por completo seu corpo, ou quando você vê um amor sair pela porta?Ninguém vem para a vida à passeio.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Ascensão das trevas

Silêncio. Era a única coisa que pairava nas ruas num cenário pós-guerra. Antes disso? Pânico. Era isso que os comensais causavam em todos os lugares que iam. A maior parte dos estabelecimentos estava em ruínas. Os lugares eram saqueados, arrombados, destruídos. Depois das batalhas eles ainda encontravam uma forma de garantir sua diversão, claro. Vários clubes de "companhia íntima" ficavam abertos á mercê de todos.

Dessa vida de prazeres, sangue e guerra intermináveis, abriu-se uma porta para novas criaturas tentarem se apoderar dos que antes dominavam. Para falar a verdade, naquela época comensais eram o menor problema dos bruxos, e sim os seres que estavam se aproveitando dessa distração para tomar conta de tudo.

A guerra foi dividida em dois momentos. O primeiro foi a mesma rivalidade bruxa de sempre. Busca por artefatos mágicos, ganância, poder. No segundo, outra guerra se fundiu à mesma, mas essa guerra só se dá por começar quando o sol toca gentilmente as montanhas e se apaga. Quando o tom róseo até o mais profundo roxo invadia o firmamento, o banho de sangue iria começar. E quando o sol nascesse o sangue seria limpo das ruas. Mas a matança nunca iria acabar. Alguns deles voltariam, mas diferentes. Outros... Eram só alimento.

A segunda guerra começou com uma chacina. Para os dois lados. Inicialmente, as batalhas foram impulsionadas pelo grande poder que certos membros ganharam, mas essa mesma força os levou à destruição total.

Dez anos se passaram desde que a guerra acabou e a regra de domínio mudou absurdamente. Depois do pôr-do-sol as ruas não são mais seguras. Todos os bruxos agora vivem sob uma ditadura sanguinária em que a raça mais forte predomina. E era verdade. Eles eram apenas comida.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A noite já caíra. O som da música eletrônica vindo da boate chamada "The Build" ecoava por todo quarteirão, impedindo alguns moradores maltrapilhos da rua de dormir e alguns gatos ficarem inquietos pertos das lixeiras.

Nessa mesma boate, enquanto a música ecoava descompassada, assim como os batimentos cardíacos daqueles que ali dançavam, no porão, um par de olhos azul turquesa se abriam violentamente.

Não era pouco tempo. Eram dez anos. Dez anos pelos quais dormia esquecido ali. Temeroso demais para enfrentar a imortalidade, ou até mesmo a própria morte. Agora se sentia mais vivo do que nunca e – acima de tudo – sedento.

O homem levantou-se imponente, tirando a poeira de suas vestes e um inseto que percorria seu ombro. Olhou para o chão, procurando por um sinal de sua varinha. Não achou. Pouco se importava. Sacudiu os cabelos compridos, negros, que ressaltavam sua palidez e seu belo rosto. Durante todo aquele tempo não envelhecera um segundo sequer. Suas roupas ainda tinham manchas de sangue e rastros de mofo. Sua garganta implorou novamente por sangue, enquanto ele tentava não deixar-se dominar pela sede. Seus orbes azuis percorreram toda a extensão do porão mal cuidado. Alguns ratos passavam despercebidos pelas paredes e goteiras caíam sobre o chão de madeira. Subiu vagarosamente pela escada de madeira já podre e puxou um alçapão que dava para o fundo do estabelecimento. O alçapão estava preso por vários pedaços de madeira. Com um simples empurrão conseguira fazer todas elas voarem para longe. Desconhecia sua própria força. Desconhecia seus poderes. Desconhecia o que ele era... Ou o que ele tinha se tornado.

Mais uma pontada invadiu o seu estômago indo em direção à garganta. Tentava se controlar para que o que quer que fosse não se apoderasse do seu corpo. O que quer que seja aquilo que ele se tornou, ele não iria sucumbir a uma natureza bestial. Ele que mandava em si mesmo, e ele não ia ceder esse controle.

Ele mandava. Ele. Blaise Zabini.

Blaise cambaleou até onde a música vinha. Muitas pessoas ali dançavam, sem ao menos notar sua presença. Rapidamente, saiu pela porta da frente, desviando numa rapidez absurda dos corpos que ali dançavam. Por uma única vez na vida, ele deixaria sua natureza falar mais alto. Instintivo. Mas ele não ousaria "morrer" novamente, ou coisa pior. Por via das dúvidas, ele não desafiaria o desconhecido. Blaise não se lembrava realmente como havia parado naquela situação, só lembrava de uma única batalha, em que um dos "monstros" o encurralara e ele sentira sua vida se esvaindo, num prazer interminável, juntamente com a última gota de sangue do seu corpo.

Esgueirou-se lentamente pela sombra dos postes que falhavam, sendo observado detalhadamente por alguns estranhos. Seus olhos brilharam, cheios de desejo, enquanto ele entrava em um dos becos escuros.

Fechou lentamente os olhos, sentindo o forte cheiro de sangue. Sentia os batimentos cardíacos de sua vítima. Sentia o medo invadindo cada nervo. Sentia o êxtase da ansiedade. Sentia os passos dela se aproximando, mesmo constatando que ela estivesse a três quarteirões dali.

_tun, tun, tun, tun_

**dois, dois quarteirões.**

_tun, tun, tun, tun_

**um, um quarteirão.**

Suas batidas eram aceleradas e ela sentia como se fosse uma presa prestes a ser atingida por uma bala certeira do melhor dos atiradores.

_tun, tun, tun, tun_

Ela virou a esquina, provavelmente já sabendo o que a esperava. Os olhos profundamente azuis encontraram um outro par de acinzentados. Uma loira, muito bonita. Ficou pálida. Blaise sorriu sedutoramente. Ela gaguejou nervosa.

_-Acalme-se, querida, não vou lhe fazer nada de mal._

A loira abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas foi silenciada por Blaise, que sorriu mais uma vez para ela.

Blaise olhou-a novamente nos olhos. E apaixonou-se por ela. Por aqueles olhos temerosos. Pela palidez. Pelo medo. Fechou os olhos e tocou os lábios quentes da mulher, que retribuiu o beijo sem objeção. Ele desceu, fazendo uma trilha pelo seu pescoço. O sangue o chamava. Ele pulsava. Seus caninos deram lugar a longas presas, e encravaram-se no pescoço da mulher. Ela gemeu, em um misto de dor e prazer. Então era assim. Seus olhos brilhavam como rubis, enquanto o sangue entrava em seu corpo. Cada gota saciava sua sede e o revigorava. E assim seriam todas as noites em que ele se apaixonaria por mais uma de suas vítimas. Lamentaria seus atos. Mas os repetiria. Todas as noites.

Já havia se acostumado com a idéia. Não era tão difícil assim, afinal... Era, como, uma redefinição do termo "matar".

Com o tempo Blaise percebeu que seus poderes mágicos agora eram toda e completamente obsoletos. Sua única companhia eram as sombras. Onde ele se escondia se fortalecia e esperava... Que algo acontecesse e estivesse além da sua sina sanguinolenta.

N/A: O capítulo ta pequeno, e eu ainda estou elaborando umas coisas pra poder soltar mais a fic, bom, realmente espero que vocês gostem

Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 - Algumas caras conhecidas

O despertador tocou, como tocava todos os dias, e nos próximos dias também tocaria. A garota de longos cabelos castanhos soltou um muxoxo aborrecido em protesto ao seu despertador, que a sacudia do leito, o que a fez olhar para o pequeno objeto como se ele fosse seu próprio carrasco. Naquela noite, teve um sonho estranho. Ainda podia sentir as gotas do suor frio por seu corpo, decidiu ignora-las. Hermione Jane Granger era uma jovem, bela e bem-sucedida medi-bruxa que vivia na baixa Londres em seu pequeno apartamento.

A jovem saía para o trabalho, como qualquer outro dia, atravessando olhares desconhecidos e pessoas enroladas em seus casacos para proteger-se da ventania de outono que assombrava a cidade com os assobios macabros do vento colidindo com as rachaduras das casas das redondezas que ainda se recuperavam de seus danos. Era como se uma grande nuvem negra se projetasse por cima de todos que ali moravam... Como um terrível inverno inacabável.

Hermione fazia de seus passos firmes, o vento soprava seu cabelo e o frio deixava sua pele alva um pouco arroseada. Uma coisa colidiu com seu rosto, fazendo a mulher soltar uma careta. Tirou o que era com as mãos, e observou atentamente. Uma flor. Sim, uma flor no meio do outono. Linda, majestosa, vermelha como puro sangue. Olhou para o topo do seu prédio, que estava a alguns quarteirões de distância e sentiu algo percorrer sua espinha, congelando todo seu corpo.

A jovem mulher ignorou o que quer que tivesse sido aquilo e seguiu novamente seu rumo para seu trabalho. Voltara novamente a pensar sobre os tempos de guerra. Como a ordem havia chegado de um modo caótico. Sentia-se vazia todos os dias por causa disso. Tantas as pessoas que não veriam mais o esplendor do nascer do sol. Aquele era um país definitivamente esquecido por Deus. Todos lutaram com amor. Com fé de que um dia conseguiriam acabar com o sofrimento. Mas a guerra está longe de chegar a um fim. Mas enquanto houver aqueles que amam tudo isso com o coração e não apenas com a boca. Há esperanças de que a próxima seja a última batalha. Cada morte aumentava o poder e o amor que tinha por este mundo. O seu mundo. Ainda encontraria luz em meio à trevas.

Hermione sentia medo antecipado. Medo por voltar à noite de seu trabalho para a parte baixa de Londres. Medo de ser pega. Tentava se tranqüilizar, afinal, medo é a base que constrói a humanidade. Não suportava mais olhar as notícias, mortes e mais mortes, inexplicáveis. Para os mortais. Todos escondiam, mas sabiam muito bem do que se tratava.

Devido à alta criminalidade, as jornadas de trabalho foram diminuídas, por zelo pelos seus funcionários que saiam após o crepúsculo. Nessas horas, só permaneciam nas ruas os incrivelmente corajosos ou incrivelmente tolos.

Os dias de trabalho haviam se tornado horrivelmente redundantes para ela. Corpos. Identificações. Prantos. Era tudo que rodeava os hospitais. O mundo parecia estar tão amaldiçoado com as trevas, que até mesmo as doenças não conseguiam se proliferar.

Todas as pragas sucumbiram sobre a força do vampirismo, que sugava tudo que florescia para uma escuridão sem fim. E pouco a pouco, extinguia o bem maior de todos os seres. A vida.

Mais um dia passou, como todos os outros. Eram apenas Cinco e trinta do mesmo dia e o despertador já perturbava Hermione. Ela precisava de um tempo para si mesma. Ela precisava se encontrar. Uma nuvem de caos e temor rodeava novamente a atmosfera destruída. As lojas se fechavam, todos se recolhiam e os prudentes andavam pelas sombras.

Após sair do elevador, algo chamou a atenção de Hermione. Um som incomum. E incrivelmente... Belo. Ela parecia conhecer essa música de algum lugar, mas não fazia idéia de onde. Seguiu o som para tentar identificar sua origem. Olhou para a porta de seu próprio apartamento, assustada. Não, não era de lá. Virou-se para ter uma visão mais ampla do corredor e viu que a porta do apartamento vago, ao seu lado, estava entreaberta. E sim, era de lá que o som vinha. Sua curiosidade foi fatal, olhou pela fresta, e nesse exato momento o som parou.

Aqueles cabelos negros. Aquele enorme par de olhos turquesa... Os lábios perfeitamente arroseados que ficavam docemente entreaberto, enquanto o homem que ali estava, tocava um violino, sem camisa, exibindo seu magnífico físico. Ele se aproximou da porta.

- Pois não?

- Me desculpe, eu não queria assustá-lo, por favor, continue... Essa música é...

- Inexplicável. Conheço-a desde pequeno e a acho a melodia mais incrível que poderia ter ouvido.

- Sim, sim, certamente... Senhor?

- Zabini.

Aquelas palavras soaram como uma metralhadora estourando bem ali, em seu peito, deixando todo o cartucho preso. Hermione segurou a respiração. Ele havia sido dado como morto na guerra. E poderia ser perigoso, também, afinal, ele era um dos comensais.

- B. Blaise? – gaguejou Hermione.

- Sim, já nos conhecemos, senhorita?

- Sim, época da escola. – suspirou Hermione

- Que estranho, não me lembro de você. E tenho certeza que teria notado uma garota tão bela como és.

- Disseram que você estava... Aonde você se refugiou na guerra?

- Guerra? - Blaise olhou-a com um olhar extremamente confuso.

"Então... ele não se lembra de absolutamente nada" – Ela colocou a mão sobre a boca em choque. Um dos comensais, um deles. Havia perdido totalmente a memória. Ele deveria estar desnorteado. Como ele passou estes dez anos?

- Não importa, você está bem. È bom poder te ver novamente, senhor Zabini.

- Pode me chamar apenas de Blaise, senhorita...?

- granger. Hermione.

- Senhorita Granger Hermione – Hermione riu com o que Blaise dissera.

- Me chame apenas de Hermione, certo?

- Como quiser, Hermione.

- Desculpe ter te interrompido. Você toca maravilhosamente bem.

- Bondade sua, Hermione. – Blaise sorriu para ela.

"O sorriso mais bonito que já vi na vida." Era verdadeiro. Não era de desdém. Era verdadeiro. E ele tinha dentes incrivelmente brancos. Uma beleza admirável. E com certeza, hipnotizante.

Depois de alguns momentos, Hermione se pegou ainda olhando, sem palavras para um sorridente Blaise. Eu acho, melhor... E apontou para a porta. Simplesmente se virou para o corredor.

- Hermione, espere! – chamou Blaise

- Sim – ela voltou ansiosa, e olhou para o homem.

- Poderia me arranjar um copo de açúcar?

- Absolutamente, vou voltar em um minuto.

- Muito, muito obrigada.

- Não há de que!

A mulher saiu do cômodo, como se estivesse acabado de sair de uma sauna. Estava muito suada, e nervosa. Devia até ter corado, meu deus. Como um ser tão nojento como um sonserino daquele covil conseguira ficar tão... Tão... TÃO!

Suspirou algumas vezes e pegou um copo de água gelada para ver se consegui dizer a seus hormônios que seu corpo não era pula-pula.

Inspira. Expira. Inspira. Expira.

Seu coração parecia não alcançar um só ritmo e o calor subia pelo seu corpo numa velocidade anormal. Hermione fechou os olhos. Estava ficando louca. Sim, esse tempo todo no hospital estava realmente conseguindo deixa-la louca. Mas dane-se, aquilo era bom demais. E afina, ela estava realmente precisando de um pouco de emoção na sua vida.

Hermione abaixou cuidadosamente para pegar um copo e encher com açúcar, para poder entregar à Blaise. Entregar a Blaise. Aquele que era o melhor amigo de seu inimigo de toda sua infância. Se bem que o ódio por Blaise era mais uma coisa obrigatória, condicionada por aqueles com quem ele se relacionada. Os dois nunca realmente chegaram a se falar direito se não fosse para trocarem xingamentos. Ela, ainda perdida em seus devaneios, se dirigiu para a porta, e encontrou blaise lá, esperando, agora com os cabelos molhados, olhando sonhadoramente pela fresta da porta.

Blaise olhou nos olhos de Hermione. Turquesa chocou com âmbar. A mulher deixou a mão soltar o copo de açúcar. Blaise, num reflexo, segurou o copo, derramando um pouco de açúcar sobre os dois no ato, e um pouco no chão.

- Me desculpe, oh, que tolice, eu apenas...

- Se assustou? – sorriu ele

- Não, claro que não, eu só não...

Blaise não a deixou terminar a frase, depositou o copo na mesa e apenar segurou-a pelo pulso. Hermione estava congelada, perplexa com tudo que estava acontecendo.

-... Esperava por isso. – completou Blaise.

Todos os pêlos do corpo da mulher se arrepiaram com a voz aveludada do belo homem. Sentiu seus lábios se aproximarem do seu rosto. Fechou os olhos lentamente. Ela podia sentir a respiração ¹ de Blaise. Ela podia sentir o calor da sua pele...

O cheiro agridoce do seu hálito estava tão próximo... Perto demais.

¹ Sim, vampiros podem respirar. Fazer o corpo ficar quente e etc. Com todas as características e habilidades adquiridas através do sangue, eles dominam atividades corporais para que tenham características bem humanas para se infiltrar no meio dos mesmos, mesmo que tenham que gastar pontos de sangue para isso.

N/A: E aí? Obrigada à Carol Cardilli pela review, Obrigada à Gi, a Cinthia e a Malu pelo apoio e a motivação pra me por escrevendo.

Segundo Capitulo Up, por favor, mandem reviews!

Espero que gostem.


End file.
